


Mrs. Hudson, Matchmaker

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson decides that Sherlock and Molly should have a romantic movie moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for all the Sherlollians out there! 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

It is raining in London and it is half-past six. Sherlock and Molly run from the cab up to the door to his flat. Sherlock struggles to get the key in the lock because Molly is holding his other hand. It has become rather distracting. They aren’t dating or anything, but they have been spending more time together.

After a full minute of struggling to open the door Sherlock let’s out an aggravated growl and throws down the keys. Molly jumps but Sherlock grabs her and kisses her.

She melts into him and forgets the rain until they break apart.

“Sherlock, this is really romantic and stuff but I’m getting really cold out here. Could we finish this kiss inside?”

Sherlock bends down and fumbles for his keys and admits, “I would love to. Only problem is my key will not fit into this lock.”

Molly starts giggling and shivering. Sherlock rolls his eyes and pounds on the door. “Mrs. Hudson! Why won’t my key work?”

The landlady comes to the door very quickly (Sherlock suspects she had been standing right inside the entryway the whole time) and explains loudly, “Oh, I had the locks changed.” She looks pointedly at Molly and winks as she says, “Sorry that you had to get all wet.” Molly giggles and grabs onto Sherlock’s hand again. Then Mrs. Hudson pulls Sherlock over to the side and whispers, “I thought it was about time for a romantic moment in the rain.”

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson, but next time do please plan for our romantic encounters to occur indoors. Molly was getting rather cold out there.” He kisses his landlady’s cheek and ushers Molly upstairs.

“Now let’s see what we can do about all your wet things. I suppose you will have to take them off!” announces the detective.

Molly gives him a look. “You first.”

Sherlock shuts the door to his flat, but as he does so Mrs. Hudson can hear him saying, “As you wish.” and she rubs her hands together.

Finally. Someone who makes her favorite tenant happy. Someone who calls him out when he is wrong and demands an apology when he is rude. She is kind but not a doormat and she is smart, as smart as Sherlock, the landlady would say. He makes Molly equally as happy as she makes him and Mrs. Hudson knows they will be perfect together.


End file.
